Forum:Setting up new stuff
I was thinking about setting up some more stuff within the wiki. Featured articles, UotM, Requests for Adminship, perhaps even medals/ribbons to be handed out for achievements, the whole nine yards. However, I'm not sure how to go about it. I've been looking at the CoD, BF, and Fallout wikis for inspiration... I like the BF wiki's medal system better than the CoD wiki's, for a reason I cannot place. I feel that with the medals that have been prolific throughout the series, we could create a very healthy and unique award system. Also, I'd like to point out the fact that we currently have no policies really regarding becoming an admin. I would like to instate a policy or guideline to RfAs. We also do not have anything regarding featured articles or UotMs. These things add flavour to the wiki and serve as a bit of a morale booster and incentive for users. Also, I'd like to suggest that we make sure all our policies are consistent. After all, we don't need two contradictory policies. That's one of the reasons I created a policy outlining relevance and notability, because the Article policy held contradictory subject matter. To that end, we should really clean up and organize the forums. After all, I fear they will be as prolific as blogs are on the CoD wiki. I'd also like to note, quite proudly, that we have essentially finished porting new templates. : 23:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) =My proposals= Forums I suggest separating the forums into several different categories. These would need to be: *General discussion of MoH-related topics. ::*Separation of each category into different game-related categories. (IE, having different forums for, say, Allied Assault and European Assault) *General discussion of non-MoH-related topics. *Wiki maintenance-related topics (IE, how the wiki is run. Similar to CoD wiki's War Room) Simple, right? RfA/RfB and user voting rights There is an unwritten RfA page under MoH wiki administrators, but I want to define how one becomes an admin. Voting Firstly, we must define who can vote. *Users must have 100 mainspace edits to vote. (Which cannot consist entirely of minor edits such as capitalization, etc) *A user who was previously proven to be guilty of a blockable offense will not be allowed to vote for two weeks after their block is up. *Each user may only vote once per voting, and they must provide a valid reason as to their vote (with the exception of polls) *If the voter is banned after they have made a vote, their vote is still valid and cannot be discounted. I know 100 mainspace edits may seem like too much, but we don't want rigged votes, now do we? Requesting to become an admin I want this to be strict. We currently have around 5 editors who have sysop or higher rights, and that is out of about ten active editors. *A user must have no record of blockable offense within the last two months. *They must have at least 500 mainspace edits. As with voting, these should not entirely consist of very minor edits. *They must have a rapport with the community. My primary points here is that they should not have a blockable offense within two months of their RfA and they should be known and respected by the community. The mainspace edits is to prevent sockpuppeteering admins. Requests for Bureaucratship This is a different story than the above. A user: *Must have no record of a blockable offense within a half-year of their RfB. *Must be an active administrator, very well-known throughout the community and very well respected. I'm not sure what else should be a requirement for Bureaucratship. I'll let you guys decide. User of the Month I'm not sure where to go with this one. Maybe a bit of a toned-down version of the RfA? *No blockable offense within a month. *Must have made a very notable contribution to the wiki. *Must have a rapport with the community. *Cannot nominate themselves. I think that about covers it. Awards Now for the fun part. An awards system, of ribbons and medals, just like BF and CoD wikis. Here's what I propse: A very simple system of medals, with the ribbons being easiest to obtain, while medals are harder to obtain and are specific to certian projects. I'm not quite sure where to go with these; we could fabricate medals or we could use medals from the MoH games as our basis. I want them to be easy enough to obtain that most editors will have at least one ribbon in their "fruit salad" by the end of their first month editing here, while difficult enough that we aren't handing them out on an hourly basis. :See Forum:Medals Featured articles I think it would be good to have a featured articles program. It gives users a reason to be active, it says "Hey, if you make an article pretty enough, you might end up having it on the mainpage!" An example of a great featured article is one that A) follows the MoS, and B) is written well enough that it is concise, provides a boatload of information, and just in general looks good. New-article templates User:Porter21 might help me do this, but I wanted input; how do you guys want the templates designed? I could use them and when you hit "create article", at the top there will be a little section that says "use these templates to help make your new page..." and links to each pre-made page. I was thinking Weapons (and an NPC-only template), Characters, mention-only characters, vehicles, Factions, and maybe a few others. YuriKaslov 22:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) = Discussion = So what do you guys think? 02:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, here I go *Voting Requirements: Good choice, but until we get a few more editors I suggest toning that down to 50 mainspace edits *RfA: Good guidelines *RfB: Good **Just as a note, those who are already admins/b'crats should still retain their status as long as they are active. *UtoM: Good *Medals/Ribbons: I suggest something like the Moh game has, so getting ribbons more often than Medals, but the medals are more "valuable" than ribbons (for example, maybe having medals earnt as part of an RfA/UtoM *Featured Content: expand featured articles to include featured images, articles and a "collaboration of the month", where users help to edit up a page that hasn't got much information/bulk to it - HeatedPete 06:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with your point on the current admins/b-crats; I actually wasn't planning on trying to get the inactive guys de-sysoped/de-cratted. Voting reqs, well you're probably right on that account. As for featured content, well I was only reminded that it existed when someone brought it up on the Jimmy patterson talk page. 10:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Does anyone know how to divide up the forums? Also, I want to nominate M16A4 for first featured article. It is well-written, concise, and is chock-full of information. 23:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll ask Bondpedia from the BF wiki to try and do that. - HeatedPete 06:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::BP's finished the forum splitting, and i'll create a Featured content page ASAP. - HeatedPete 15:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, we're really starting to get stuff done. 18:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) All of these look great. It will allow for a much stronger community and will make the wiki look very professional with organized discussion for important aspects of the wiki. The medal system looks good as well, the BF Wiki system works well (the CoD Wiki's does too ;) ), so it would be wise to adapt a medal system from there to use here. It will be a lot of work to set it all up but it is definitely worth it in the long-run. --Callofduty4 19:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see about porting one system or the other, or developing my own. Thanks for the input. And Pete, was that really necessary? Why did you go through and add all those tags? Two would've sufficed. 19:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :? - HeatedPete 06:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm bumping this. 22:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I think this looks pretty good. I believe the system will work will and make the wiki look better. [[User Talk: Price25|Price25}} 22:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC)